smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 9
"Yeah! Let's get the smurf out of here!" Clumsy said. "Wait!" Wonder said, waving her hand towards Vexy and Hackus. "What about them?" "What about 'em?" Grouchy asked. "They smurfnapped you." "They're Gargamel's," Smurfette reminded her. Wonder glanced at them. "So what? But Papa Smurf -- he never gave up on me, and Hero probably never did. And I'm not about to give up on them." Papa Smurf stepped forward and put an arm across Wonder's shoulder. "And you thought you weren't a real Smurf," he said, smiling at her. He then looked to the others. "Unstrap them. Quickly!" "And then there were eight," Gargamel's voice boomed through the hovel. In the excitement, the Smurfs had let their guard down. They hadn't noticed Gargamel had returned. He raised his wand. "Well, eight and a half if you count Hackus," he said, as he captured all the Smurfs and had them strapped into the Smurfalator, and the vat was filling quickly with smoky-blue wisps of energy. "My... whole... body... is... scrunching!" Grouchy wheezed as the machine pumped and squeezed him. "You said this wasn't going to hurt!" Vexy said, moaning in pain. "Me. It's not going to hurt me," Gargamel clarified. "For you, it's going to be excruciating. Come, Scruple! That Smurf will show up any second now, and I'll be ready to pounce," he said, as they went into hiding. Hero along with Johan, Peewit, and Savina crept through the window and hugged up against the wall. "Stay here! This smurf will check if it's clear," Hero said. "Understood. Good luck," Savina said. Hero crept out and could hear his fellow Smurfs groaning in pain. "SMURFS!" Hero shouted, as he rushed to them. "Hold on! I'll smurf you out of there." "Hero... smurf out... of... here... it's... a trap," Papa Smurf said as he was pumped and squeezed. Hero then seen Wonder in the container at the end. "Wonder!" he called, as he ran to her. "Hero... I... love... you," Wonder said, sounding weaker than before. "Hold on!" Hero said, as he ran along the rail towards the machine. "AAHHH!" Hero shouted, as he jumped from the rail and punched the vat, slightly stopping the flow. He then continued to punch it. "Come on!" Hero said, as he continued to pound his fists against the glass. Just then a crack appeared. "One more! one..." Hero said, before Gargamel appeared. "SMURF!" he shouted. "Gargamel!" Hero called. "Hero! Run!" Smurfette called from inside her container. "I'll save you," Peewit said, as he ran for him. "No, Peewit!" Johan said. Gargamel fired his wand at Hero, but Peewit took the hit and was immediately turned into a duck. "Peewit!" Hero said, as he saw Peewit fall to the floor. Gargamel immediately fired the wand again and captured Hero with the lasso. "Now, Scruple! The shield spell," Gargamel said, as he began to drain Hero of his energy. "Sure, Garggy!" Scruple said, but instead of throwing the required amount, he threw a smaller amount of the powder in order to create a much weaker shield. "The power! The power!" Gargamel said, sounding like he was becoming mad with power. The lasso was changing from blue to gold and began to sparkle. As Johan and Savina soon emerged from hiding, Scruple seen them. "Uh, Garggy! We've got visitors," he said. "Like I care!" Gargamel said. "My plan is almost complete. I can feel the power." "Hold on, Smurfs! We'll get you out of there," Johan said, as he looked around aimlessly, trying to find something to break the glass of the Smurfalator. "Johan!" Savina called out, as he seen her holding the broom. "Excellent work, Princess!" Johan said. "Let's save our friends before more harm comes to them." Johan and Savina both took hold of the broom and rammed it into the glass. The vat shattered. Wisps of Smurf essence flooded the room. The Naughties, the Smurfs, Johan, and Savina were caught up in the blast, as Gargamel was untouched due to the shield spell. The explosion could be heard from miles around. The Smurfs eventually sat up and found themselves on the floor. They'd turned back to a healthy blue. Wonder could see that Vexy was still lying face down. "Vexy!" she said, as she helped her up. Both of them looked into a mirror. Vexy's skin was bright and smurfy blue. "You did this for me?" Vexy asked, sounding very happy. "What are sisters for?" Wonder answered, before they shared a heartfelt look. "Hero's still in trouble!" Smurfette exclaimed as she pointed to Gargamel, who was still draining Hero of his energy, his screams of agony echoing all around. "We've got to save him!" Hawkeye said. "If we don't smurf something, then he'll die!" Papa Smurf said. Wonder could feel anger brewing inside her due to being tricked and betrayed. She went into a rage and fired an energy attack, but the shield spell stopped it. She increased the attacks power and it started to crack and push through. "Garggy! The shield's failing!" Scruple said. "But how!" Gargamel exclaimed. Vexy then picked up Wonder's dragon wand and fired a blast of energy at the shield, putting it under more strain. Eventually, the shield completely shattered and the attacks sent Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple flying out of the hovel and landing quite far away. Hero and Gargamel's dragon wand dropped to the floor "Hero!" Wonder exclaimed as she rushed to Hero's side. She noticed his skin was wrinkled and pale and he wasn't breathing. "Oh no! Please no," Wonder said, as she tried desperately to wake him. "Papa Smurf... is Hero...," Clumsy whispered. "I fear he might be," Papa Smurf said. "Hero! Please smurf back to me! I won't be able to smurf my life without you," Wonder cried, as she rested his head in her arms. Hackus then picked up the dragon wand. "Hackus use wand! Hackus use wand!" he said, as he blasted Hero with the wand; causing him to float in midair and become engulfed by a golden light. All the Smurfs watched as Hero was engulfed by the light. His skin had regained its natural smurfy blue color, and he slowly descended to the floor and began to sit up. "Uh, where am I?" he said, holding his head. "Hero!" Wonder cheered, as she threw herself at him and started kissing him on the cheek. "Wonder!" Hero said, as he embraced her. "I've missed you." Smurfette and Vexy couldn't help but cry tears of joy. "We did it!" Clumsy cheered. "Smurf pound! Vanity... Positive..." "I ain't pounding nothing. I'm Grouchy Smurf again. And I got a lot of pent-up anger to vent!" Grouchy told him. "I'm with you, Grouchy. We just gotta be who we are," Vanity said, agreeing with him. "Yeah. Besides, we love you no matter what," Clumsy said, lowering his fists. "Hey, smurf it out your ears, both of you!" Grouchy smiled. "Whoo, that feels good! I'm back, baby." ... Outside the hovel, the Smurfs were ready to return home. Before they headed back, Wonder decided to introduce the Naughties to her human friends and to the other Smurfs. "These are my friends! Johan, Peewit, and Princess Savina!" Wonder said. "Hi!" Vexy said sheepishly. "Nice to meet you," Johan said. "Likewise," Savina added. "Hello, pretty lady! Hackus pretty too," Hackus said. "This is Hackus! My new brother," Wonder said "Quack! Quack!" Peewit said, flapping his feathers rapidly. "These are my friends! Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity!" Wonder said. "Hi!" Vexy said again. The three just smiled at her. "This is Papa Smurf! My father," Wonder said. "No need to say hi, my dear," Papa Smurf said. "And this is Smurfette! My other sister," Wonder said. "I guess this makes you my sister too!" Smurfette said. Vexy looked away slowly, her eyes beginning to water. "Are you okay?" Wonder asked. "Is this what 'happy' feels like?" Vexy asked. "Hello, pretty lady! I'm pretty too," Hackus said, jumping in between them, slightly scaring Smurfette. "This is Hackus! Our new brother," Wonder said. Papa Smurf then held out the crystals that would take them home. "We've got a problem, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "We've only got seven crystals." "And now they're nine of us," Clumsy said. "Well, I say, no Smurf left behind!" Wonder said, as she used her smaller dragon wand to create two more crystals. "Wow, Wonder! You're pretty good with that wand," Smurfette said, sounding impressed. "I have to thank a special Smurf for teaching me how to smurf my energy for good. As he once told me, it doesn't matter where you came from... what matters is who you choose to be," Wonder said, as she looked at Hero. He smiled at her, full of love. "That's my girl!" Hero said, before Wonder gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And I guess that makes you our Papa!" Vexy said, as she hugged Papa Smurf. "Thanks for giving us a new home! And a new family! You're a good Smurf, Papa." "You'll be a good one too!" Papa Smurf said. Just then Gargamel returned, his eyes were full of rage. "If you think it's over, you're sadly mistaken," Gargamel said, as he used his old wand to launch a lasso towards them. Johan quickly unsheathed his sword and deflected it. Vexy then ran towards Gargamel. "Vexy!" Wonder exclaimed. "Don't worry about me!" Vexy said, as she climbed up Gargamel and grabbed onto his wand. He couldn't fire at them. "What are you doing, you little ingrate? I am your father," Gargamel said, trying to shake her off. "How could you be my father? I'm a Smurf!" Vexy told him proudly. Hero and Wonder used Vexy's distraction in order to charge up their energy in order to deal with Gargamel together. "Let's end this right now!" Hero said. "All for Smurf and Smurf for all!" Wonder said, as they combined their energies into one attack and launched it towards Gargamel. Vexy dropped off when she saw the attack approaching. "Oh no!" Gargamel said, as the attack launched him back to where he previously landed. Before he landed, Scruple was talking to Azrael. "You know, Azrael, sometimes I think why was I dumped on Garggy! If it wasn't for my abusive adopted parents, then I wouldn't be here, spending my days with that loser," Scruple said. Azrael just muttered, as Gargamel landed back in the tree. "I hate those Smurfs! I hate them!" Gargamel yelled loudly. Hero and Wonder reunited with the others as they prepared to head home. "But what about Peewit? He's still a duck?" Hero asked, before Peewit as a duck took off and began to fly around. "It'll wear off soon," Papa Smurf said, as they watched him fly around. Suddenly, as Peewit reverted back to his normal self, he quickly realized he was up in the sky and not wearing any clothes. "Momma!" Peewit cried out, as he fell to the ground, before being caught by Johan. "Thanks, Johan," Peewit said. "Anytime, Peewit," Johan said, looking away. "You can use my cape to at least cover yourself up!" Peewit blushed with embarrassment as he took Johan's cape and went behind a bush to cover himself up. "Stay safe, you guys. And come see us soon," Savina said. The Smurfs all came together for one large hug. "Thank you once again, my friends," Papa Smurf said, as he handed a crystal to each Smurf. "Let's go home, Smurfs." "I can't wait to see the rest of my family," Wonder said, as she raised the crystal to her mouth. Soon all the Smurfs ingested their crystals, turned into blue balls of energy, and dashed across the sky back to the Smurf village. ... The Smurfs were gathered in the center of the village. POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP! Papa Smurf, Clumsy, Grouchy, Smurfette, and the rest headed down the hill into town. "Just as I calculated, Papa Smurf's chances of rescuing Wonder: one hundred percent!" Brainy said, proudly. The other Smurfs rolled their eyes at him. "Welcome home, Wonder!" Fergus said. "And some new Smurfs for our family," Wonder announced. "Everyone, this is Vexy." She gave Vexy a small push forward. "She's a sassie lassie," Fergus said. "Um... Hi!" Vexy said. Everyone froze. Hefty found himself love-struck. "Holy smurfoli! Do they all look like her?" he asked. Just then Greedy began to introduce himself, making his voice sound much deeper than normal. "Hi! I'm Greedy! You wanna share a cupcake?" he asked. POP! Hackus came running into town. "BWAMOOOAGAGAMOOGA!" He cheered. All the Smurfs jumped out of his way. "What the hey!" Handy said in surprise. "Crikey... I nearly smurfed myself," Fergus said. "Sorry, guys. Can't have everything," Vexy said, looking around the village and said to Wonder. "Wow. All these boys." Wonder winked. "And just four girls." "Hackus! These are your new brothers," Smurfette said. "Ooh, I have new brothers! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Hackus cheered, as he gave Vanity a tight hug. "Eh, hold on a minute. According to section 6 of the Smurf Code of...," Brainy said, as he began measuring Hackus. "Psst. Just smurf him a kick, laddie," Fergus whispered. Hackus then gave Brainy a hard kick up the backside. "Hackus got style," Grouchy said. "He's one of us!" Fergus added. Just then Wonder noticed something. "Hey, what's with all the decorations?" she asked. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WONDER!" all the Smurfs cheered. Wonder shrieked in surprise. "You see? We did remember your birthday," Hero said. "Oh Hero!" Wonder said, as she swamped him with kisses. "I guess this is the special Smurf you told me about?" Vexy asked. "Indeed he is!" Wonder said. "He is the kindest, sweetest, and the most caring Smurf I've ever known." "Amen to that," Smurfette added. "This smurf didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself. My name is Hero!" Hero said, as he held Vexy's hand in his and gave it a kiss. "It's nice to meet you too!" Vexy said, slightly blushing. The Smurfs were going crazy, dancing, singing along. Wonder then jumped onto the stage and began to sing. :You don't have to look like a movie star :Ooh I think you're good just the way you are :Tell me if you could, would you up and run away with me? Just then, Smurfette and Vexy decided to join in. :You don't have to roll like a millionaire :Baby I would go with you anywhere :We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see Hackus was doing his own jazzy thing. "Scattata-packata-pickita-katata." Fergus grabbed a pole and whacked the Gargamel pinata. The three Smurfettes continued to sing. :You know can nobody get down like us :We won't stop 'til we get enough :C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop :Break it down; show me what you've got :Ooh my my baby don't be shy :I see that spark flashing in your eye :My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all :So baby come with me and be my ooh la la :Take my hand, we can go all night :And spin me round just the way I like :It feels so good, I don't wanna stop :So baby come with me and be my ooh la la :You don't have to wear no designer clothes :Just as long as we're dancing on the floor :Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free :You know can nobody get down like us :We won't stop 'til we get enough :C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop :Break it down; show me what you've got :Ooh my my, baby don't be shy :I see that spark flashing in your eye :My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all :So baby come with me and be my ooh la la :Take my hand, we can go all night :And spin me round just the way I like :It feels so good, I don't wanna stop :So baby come with me and be my ooh la la Whilst all the Smurfs were dancing and cheering to the sound of the Smurfettes singing the song perfectly, Jokey then pulled a rope on his presents, causing them to explode one-by-one, launching confetti all over the place. The Smurfettes then continued to sing. :Ooh my my baby don't be shy :I see that spark flashing in your eye :Ooh my my baby don't be shy :I see that spark flashing in your eye :My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all :So baby come with me and be my ooh la la :Take my hand, we can go all night :And spin me round just the way I like :It feels so good, I don't wanna stop :So baby come with me and be my ooh la la Once they were finished, the Smurfs cheered and applauded wildly. Hero then brought forth a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Wonder, who responded with throwing her arms around him and started to kiss him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WONDER!" all the Smurfs cheered again. "Hey! How about a birthday speech?" Hefty suggested. All Smurfs agreed with Hefty's suggestion, before they gathered round the stage, awaiting the speech. Wonder soon stepped forward, "My fellow Smurfs!" she began. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for the smurfy decorations you all smurfed. I just wanted to take a moment and say 'Thank You' to everysmurf for all of the birthday wishes. It means a lot to me that you all took the time from your busy lives to smurf me a happy birthday, and I feel very blessed to have each and every one of you as my friend." Every Smurf applauded loudly. "Sometimes, I forget to thank the Smurfs who make my life so happy in so many ways," Wonder said, continuing her speech, whilst looking towards Hero, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf. "Sometimes, I forget to tell them how much I really do appreciate them for being an important part of my life. Today is just another day, nothing special going on. So thank you, all of you, just for being here for me!" Every Smurf clapped and cheered. "So, just enjoy yourselves," Wonder said, as the celebrations lasted long into the night. THE END Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters